Rache!
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Habt ihr euch jemals gefragt, was aus dem Streichekrieg von 7x04 ("Schmerzlos") geworden ist? Hier ist meine Version...


Rache!

Vorsichtig überprüfte Derek Morgan seinen Schreibtischstuhl, bevor er sich setzte. Seitdem er Reid den Streich mit seinem MP3 Player und dem Anruf von "Garcia" heimgezahlt hatte, waren vier Tage vergangen und das Genie hatte sich immer noch nicht gerächt. Mit jedem Tag wurde Derek vorsichtiger und paranoider, ständig auf der Hut vor Reid's Rache. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was diesem wahnsinnigen Genie als nächstes einfiel.

Grinsend standen Emily und JJ währenddessen zusammen mit Reid im Pausenraum und beobachteten, wie Morgan alles genau prüfte, während Spencer damit beschäftigt war, wieder Mal jede Menge Zucker in seinen Kaffee zu schütten. "Wenn das so weitergeht, dreht Morgan noch durch.", stellte Emily fest und Spencer musste lachen. "Das ist Sinn und Zweck der Sache."  
JJ sah zu dem Profiler, der jetzt ein schadenfrohes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. "Wie meinst du das, Spence?" "Ihr beiden werdet kein Wort verraten, okay?!", er sah die beiden Frauen an, die schließlich beide einwilligten. Nicht, dass sie noch das Opfer eines Streichs wurden.  
"Während Morgan jeden Tag auf die Rache wartet und langsam paranoid wird, habe ich einfach Spaß und sehe dabei zu."  
"Also tust du gar nichts und siehst einfach dabei zu, wie Morgan sich selbst fertig macht? Verdammt, das ist brilliant!", stellte Emily fest und hoffte, dass sie niemals in einen Streichekrieg mit Reid gezogen werden würde.

Gemeinsam gingen die drei zurück ins Großraumbüro, wo Garcia keine Minute später ebenfalls auftauchte.  
"Heute ist Freitag und wir haben das Wochenende frei. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir heute Abend in eine Karaoke Bar gehen?"  
"Ich hab sowieso nichts anderes vor.", sagte Emily und war froh, dass ihr Abend damit gerettet war.  
"Will passt auf Henry auf, also ja." JJ's Blick fiel auf Morgan.  
"Was schaust du mich so an? Ich bin immer dabei! Reid?"  
"In Ordnung. Macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich jemanden mitbringe?"  
"Warte...was hast du gerade gesagt?" Morgan sah so aus, als konnte er seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  
"Ich habe gefragt, ob es euch etwas ausmacht, wenn ich jemanden mitbringe?"  
"Hotch! Rossi!", schrie Morgan durchs ganze Büro, was zur Folge hatte, dass die beiden Profiler alarmiert aus ihren Büros kamen. Zum Glück war gerade kein anderes Team im Großraumbüro anwesend und auch Strauss war glücklicherweise außer Haus.  
Als die beiden sahen, dass es keine direkte Gefahr gab, beruhigten sie sich etwas und sahen Morgan missbilligend an.  
"Was schreist du denn hier einmal quer durchs Büro?" Hotch fragte sich, ob Reid Morgan nun endgültig in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte.  
"Wir gehen heute abend in eine Karaoke Bar und Reid bringt jemanden mit!", erklärte Morgan.  
"Solang ich nicht singen muss, gehen die Drinks auf mich!", sagte Rossi sofort, bevor er wieder in sein Büro verschwand. Er wollte unbedingt die Frau kennenlernen, die Reid mitbrachte, auch wenn wenn er dazu in eine Karaoke Bar musste. Die Neugier siegte eben immer.  
Reid war indessen aus dem Großraumbüro gegangen, um seine Freundin anzurufen und über den Abend zu informieren. Auf den Vorschlag, dem sie ihm allerdings noch machte, ging er nur zu gerne ein.

Grinsend kam Megan zurück in den Arbeitsbereich ihres Büros. Zusammen mit ihrer Geschäftspartnerin und besten Freundin hatte sie ein Architektenbüro in der Innenstadt von Washington.  
"Na, war das Mister FBI?", fragte Amber grinsend. "Ich wünschte, du würdest aufhören ihn so zu nennen.", antwortete Megan und Amber grinste noch etwas breiter. "Dann solltest du mir vielleicht endlich mal seinen Namen sagen." Seit Megan mit ihm vor drei Monaten zum ersten Mal ausgegangen war, hatte sie nie seinen Namen verraten.  
"In Ordnung...wir wollen es heute Abend sowieso seinen Freunden sagen. Er heißt Spencer Reid."  
Augenblicklich begann Amber zu googlen. "Dr. Spencer Reid. Profiler in der BAU...und er sieht wirklich gut aus.", sie sah auf das Foto auf der FBI-Website. "Aber selbst wenn ich seinen Namen jetzt weiß...ich werde ihn trotzdem weiterhin Mister FBI nennen." Megan konnte nicht anders und verdrehte die Augen.

"Nebenbei, wie ist es eigentlich mit einem FBI-Agent zusammen zu sein?" "Genau so wie es ist, wenn du mit einem Arzt, Mechaniker oder Koch zusammen bist. Außer natürlich, dass Spencer schlimmere Arbeitszeiten hat und ein Genie ist."  
"Richtig...was sagtest du? IQ von 187, kann 20000 Wörter pro Minute lesen und hat ein photographisches Gedächtnis?!" "Ein eidetisches Gedächtnis, kein Photographisches. Da gibt es einen Unterschied." "Stimmt...das war das Wort, dass ich immer wieder vergesse...eidetisch..." Dann begann Amber jedoch zu lachen."Und es gibt doch einen Unterschied zu anderen Männern...ich meine, wie viele Männer können die Frage " _Is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?"_ in beiden Fällen bejahend beantworten?!"

Am Abend betrat das Team Penelopes Lieblings-Karaoke-Bar in D.C. und die Männer gingen Getränke besorgen, während die Frauen einen Tisch besetzten, der groß genug für sie alle wäre.  
"Spence, wo bleibt eigentlich deine Freundin?", fragte JJ, als sie die Getränke abgestellt hatten und sich setzten.  
"Sie hat mir geschrieben, dass sie sich um ein paar Minuten verspätet.", erklärte Reid und JJ nickte verstehend. "Okay...ich bin schon gespannt auf sie."  
Garcia hatte indessen einen Blick zur Bühne geworfen, wo gerade eine brünette Frau mit dem DJ sprach. Sie trug ein rotes Vintage Kleid mit schwarzen Punkten und einem schwarzen Band um ihre Taille und dazu schwarze T-Strap Pumps. Ihre langen hellbraunen Haare hatte sie in sanften Wellen frisiert. Im Grunde genommen sah sie so aus, als wäre sie gerade aus einer Zeitmaschine gestiegen. Sie schien sich mit dem DJ geeinigt zu haben, denn jetzt trat sie zum Mikrofon.

"Oh, das müsst ihr euch anschauen!", rief Penelope, welche die Frau längst als eine ihrer Freundinnen erkannt hatte, und schubste die anderen an. Die sahen zur Bühne , wo die Frau jetzt ein langsames Vintage Cover von "Seven Nation Army" begann. (AN: Haley Reinhart-Seven nation Army)  
Morgan grinste. "Eine nette Figur hat sie auf jeden Fall.", sagte er und er hatte Recht. Sie hatte eine ähnliche Figur wie JJ, mit dem einen Unterschied, dass sie definitiv deutlichere Kurven an den richtigen Stellen hatte.  
"Naja, sie singt ja ganz nett.", kommentierte Rossi die mädchenhafte Stimme der Sängerin.  
"Schh...warte einfach ab!", befahl Garcia und winkte der Sängerin, welche ihr jetzt zuzwinkerte.  
Auf einmal richteten sich jedoch alle Augen in der Bar auf die Frau, welche jetzt eine Kraft in der Stimme hatte, die ihr keiner zugetraut hätte. Die mädchenhafte Stimme war verschwunden und stattdessen klang sie nun eher wie Amy Winehouse oder Joss Stone.  
"Wow...", brachte Emily heraus und selbst Rossi war beeindruckt.

Als sie schließlich das Lied zu Ende gesungen hatte, bekam sie von absolut jedem Beifall und trat von der Bühne. Kaum, dass sie jedoch unten war, stürmte Penelope auch schon auf sie zu. "Du warst absolut großartig da oben! Und jetzt muss ich dich unbedingt meinen Freunden vorstellen." Und damit zog sie sie auch schon mit an den Tisch, wo sie sie allen vorstellte.  
"Du hast wirklich eine wahnsinns Stimme...", sagte JJ nach einer Weile, woraufhin die Frau etwas lachen musste. "Danke. Ich hab mir mein Studium finanziert, indem ich in Bars und Clubs gesungen habe. Penelope sagt immer, dass ich in der falschen Zeit geboren bin. Mit meinem Kleidungsstil und der Stimme würde ich eher ins New York der 40er Jahre passen.", erklärte sie und die anderen mussten ihr Recht geben.  
"Ehrlich gesagt finde ich aber, dass du mir in der jetzigen Zeit besser gefällst.", sagte Morgan schließlich und die Brünette musste Lachen. Derek hatte schon eine ganze Zeit lang mit ihr geflirtet und sie hatte spielerisch mitgemacht, um ihn etwas zu blamieren. Er gab ja gerne damit an, dass keine Frau ihm wirklich widerstehen konnte.

"Du bist nicht gerade ein Frauenversteher, also gib dir keine Mühe...ich kenne deinen Ruf genau, Derek Morgan. Ich will einen richtigen Mann und keinen Playboy, der mich nach einer Nacht fallen lässt. Und außerdem habe ich den richtigen Mann bereits gefunden. Und du wärst sowieso nicht mein Typ. Mir gefällt eher ein Mann der intelligent, süß und beschützerisch ist, ziemlich schief singt, und ohne Brille oder Kontaktlinsen so gut wie blind ist.", erklärte sie mit einem Grinsen und wartete auf die Reaktionen.  
"Nein!", rief Penelope, die als erstes kapiert hatte auf wen ihre Freundin da anspielte, und klatschte lachend in die Hände. Emily und JJ mussten ebenfalls Lachen, waren dabei aber um einiges schadenfroher. Rossi und Hotch unterdrückten lediglich ein Grinsen, während Derek als einziger immer noch nichts kapiert hatte.  
Reid zog daraufhin Megan zu sich und küsste sie, was Morgan an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ.  
"Ihr zwei?!", brachte er schließlich schockiert heraus. Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass Reid so eine Frau finden würde.  
"Ja, wir zwei.", sagte Megan grinsend. "Weißt du, Derek Morgan...Rache ist süß! Und in Boise, als Spencer seinen Wutausbruch am Telefon hatte, hatte ich ihn gerade angerufen. Er hat mir dann gesagt, dass du seine Nummer an die Presse herausgegeben hast."  
"Und ich fande die Idee durchaus gut, dass sie es dir eiskalt heimzahlt.", lachte Reid.  
Garcia sah lachend zu Derek. "Nun Sugar...wie es aussieht, haben sie dich eiskalt erwischt."  
"Das ist noch nicht vorbei!", sagte Morgan schließlich. Und diesmal würde er seine Rache besser planen.


End file.
